


Кошмарная грёза

by KarlJung, STARKER_Russian_fandom



Series: WTF Starker 2019 || тексты низкого рейтинга [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Ghosts, Humor, M/M, Nightmares, Suspense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlJung/pseuds/KarlJung, https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARKER_Russian_fandom/pseuds/STARKER_Russian_fandom
Summary: у Питера нелады в личной жизни (потому что её нет), в жизни вообще (потому что он Человек-паук), но он не унывает.





	Кошмарная грёза

Питер Паркер, он же Человек-паук, он же дружелюбный сосед-Паучок сидел рядом со своим самым верным другом. Тем самым, к которому можно было прийти в любое время, говорить часами и свалить в любой момент, не объясняя причин. И главное — он всегда был на месте!  
Вот и сегодня горгулья безропотно внимала жалобам на Старка.  
— Нет, ты представляешь, он сказал:  
«Мстители, не окончившие университет, права голоса не имеют»! — Питер отчаянно замахал руками и от возмущения чуть не свалился с головы своего терпеливого собеседника.  
— Да мне до выпуска меньше полугода! Он говорит со мной как с малолеткой: «Оставляю город на тебя, не забывай звонить Мэй и не теряй рюкзаки»… Я не терял рюкзаки уже два года! Это несправедливо…  
Увы, этой тираде не суждено было быть законченной: поток жалоб прервала Карен.  
— Питер, взрыв на перекрестке Лексингтон-авеню и Сорок седьмой. Проложить  
кратчайший маршрут?  
Возмущенно фыркнул он уже в полете. До места происшествия было четыре квартала по прямой, и меньше чем через пять минут он уже гадал, кому и зачем могло понадобиться взрывать здание департамента эпидемиологии и биостатистики. Стекла на уровне двадцатого этажа были выбиты, и оттуда валил дым.  
Легко поднявшись до нужного этажа, Питер заглянул в окно. Судя по всему, здесь было большое офисное помещение; из-за обильного дыма сложно было определить что-либо еще, а вот огня видно не было, что довольно странно. Как только Питер вошел в помещение, активировались воздушные фильтры костюма, но дым, едкий с сильным химическим привкусом, все равно просачивался. Карен предусмотрительно подсветила местоположение людей в помещении и примерное расстояние до них, и он медленно двинулся к ближайшей обозначенной точке. В других условиях он окликнул бы человека, выдал какую-нибудь шутку или ускорился, но годы работы с командой научили его, что иногда молчание — благо.  
Когда до цели оставалось метра три, Питер различил мужскую фигуру, сидящую прислонившись спиной к стене. Голова мужчины была опущена на грудь, спутанная темная шевелюра совершенно скрывала черты лица, красный пиджак поверх проглядывающей между незастегнутыми полами черной футболки не добавлял объема узким плечам, а светлые джинсы были на удивление чистыми.  
— Мистер, вы в порядке…  
— Сзади! — перебила Карен, и Питер моментально сделал сальто на потолок. Место, где он только что находился, прошили стальные манипуляторы.  
— Ого! Доктор «Пришейте мне больше рук, вдруг это компенсирует, что все они из  
задницы», давно не виделись.  
Увернуться, прилипнуть к стене, урвать секунду, чтобы оглядеться.  
Лежавший у стены мужчина вскочил на ноги с «береттой» в руке и предсказуемо тоже оказался старым знакомым.  
— Прости, Хамелеон, — извинился Питер, — я и забыл, что к тебе положено обращаться «мисс».  
Он продолжал молоть языком, скрывая легкую панику: паучье чутье на опасность как отрезало. Прежде такого не случалось и уворачиваться от щупалец и пуль, руководствуясь лишь подсказками Карен, оказалось удовольствием ниже среднего. Но Человек-Паук не первый год в этом бизнесе. Очередная подколка наконец вывела Осьминога из себя, и он резко сократил дистанцию, за что тут же был наказан сокрушительным ударом в грудь, от которого отлетел к стене и осел, выглядя дезориентированным. Питер расслабился и уже собрался хорошенько его спеленать, прежде чем вплотную заняться Хамелеоном, но внезапно все вокруг затянула тьма. Вязкая, плотная и совершенно не дающая дышать. Питер почувствовал резкую боль в шее и отключился.

***  
Сложно назвать хорошим пробуждение, когда первое, что видишь — чокнутый Осьминог склонился над тобой и проводит с твоим телом сомнительные манипуляции. Поправка: ты наблюдаешь за этим со стороны.  
Питер захотел рассмотреть все поближе и тут же оказался у лабораторного стола, совсем рядом с доктором Октавиусом, который не обратил на это ни малейшего внимания и продолжил крепить к его телу электроды: два на висках, один на темени, пять — вокруг сердца. Закончив с этим, доктор принялся за установку пупочного катетера. Питер заволновался сильнее. Он в красках представил, как в артерию попадает воздух и его тело погибает от эмболии прямо на его глазах. Он изо всех сил попытался удержать щупальце с иглой, и то действительно на миг затормозило, а в следующую секунду дверь с грохотом ввалилась в комнату вместе с частью стены. В неровном проеме показался Железный Человек.  
Он шагнул в комнату так неотвратимо, что Осьминог рефлекторно отскочил от тела. Питер потрясенно наблюдал, как в абсолютной тишине ярко вспыхнул большой репульсор. Осьминог упал, и на его груди теперь тоже был круг, сквозь который был виден пол. Крови не было совсем, но судя по обугленным краям раны, по помещению наверняка разносился запах горелой плоти. Которого Питер, слава богу, не чувствовал.  
Броня Железного Человека опустилась между Питером и все еще подрагивающим Осьминогом, раскрылась и Старк шагнул наружу. Подойдя к лабораторному столу, нежно погладил Питера по щеке. Этого Питер не чувствовал тоже, уже к сожалению.  
— Пятница, — голос Старка был хриплым и надтреснутым, совершенно не похожим на  
привычный бархатный баритон. — Его можно отсоединить?  
Получив утвердительный ответ, он аккуратно снял электроды один за другим.  
— Всю информацию, как обычно, на наши сервера.  
— Тони, ты?.. Ты нашел его! — Капитан Америка обошел валяющуюся дверь, неодобрительно поджал губы при виде Осьминога, но промолчал. Все так же молча он наблюдал, как Старк, не найдя взглядом ничего другого, заворачивает тело Питера в собственный поддоспешник, забирается в броню и осторожно поднимает получившийся сверток на руки.  
Паучок отмер и позвал Мстителей, но не смог издать ни звука. Все сильней впадая в панику, он последовал за ними, боясь, что если не сделает этого, то может уже никогда не увидеть собственное тело. Пока Мстители шли к выходу из здания, Питер осмотрелся. Не считая той комнаты, где он очнулся, вокруг царило разрушение, какое случается, когда сквозь здание прорываются супергерои. В одной из комнат Черная Вдова и Зимний Солдат деловито паковали Мистерио и Хамелеона.  
— Осьминог? — Наташа вопросительно приподняла бровь.  
— Больше нас не побеспокоит, — ровно ответил Капитан и указал взглядом на мерно шагающего рядом Железного Человека.  
Тот подавлял. Невероятно прямой, хищный, яростный, он составлял пугающий контраст с безвольным мягким телом у него на руках. Не обращая внимания на коллег, он подошел к окну и резко стартовал, трепетно и крепко прижимая к груди свою ношу.  
Испугаться, что может отстать, Питер не успел, хотя во время полета предпочел бы чувствовать ветер в лицо и жар репульсоров рядом. Впрочем, длилось это недолго. В операционной на базе их уже ждал Брюс, мисс Чо должна была прилететь к утру.  
Питер надеялся, что скоро вернется в себя.

***  
Прошло три дня с того момента, как Питер прибыл на базу в, так сказать, двух экземплярах. Он успел исследовать все помещения, посмотреть на тренировки команды, поболтаться в мастерской, подслушать заумные разговоры доктора Бэннера и доктора Чо.  
Проходить сквозь стены было забавно, находиться рядом со своим телом было некомфортно, то, что его никто не видел, бесило.  
Доктор Чо ставила диагноз «кома», Бэннер фыркал и утверждал, что при сохранении всех рефлексов кому ставить нельзя, но иного диагноза не предлагал, и спор выходил на новый уровень. Единственное, на чем они сошлись, — необходимость подключить пациента к аппаратам жизнеобеспечения.  
Во время очередного облета-обхода базы Питер наткнулся на Стива и мистера Старка. Те были в кабинете последнего, и выглядело помещение плачевно.  
— … то есть мы не знаем, что он собирался сделать с Питером?  
Капитан сидел в кресле и наблюдал, как Старк мерит шагами комнату.  
— Не знаем. Кэп, мне кажется, я слишком поспешил убить этого ублюдка, — Старк замер и резко развернулся на месте.  
— Ну, Бек и Смердяков живы, и Наташа выяснит у них все возможное, — тон Стива был ровный, и волнение выдавали лишь добела сжатые кулаки.  
— Мозгом был Октавиус. Никогда не думал, что буду жалеть о смерти этого  
ублюдка. — Старк возобновил кружение по комнате.  
— Сходи в мастерскую, а лучше — выспись уже. На свежую голову решени придет быстрее.  
— Если бы я взял Паучка с нами, ничего этого не произошло бы.  
— Или он мог бы точно так же поймать пулю, подорваться или убиться каким-нибудь  
еще образом, но уже в нашей компании, — Стив вздохнул и продолжил уже гораздо мягче: — Тони, пустые сожаления тебе не к лицу. Возьми себя в руки и начни мыслить конструктивно.  
— Хуйструктивно!.. — выругался Старк.  
— Не выражаться! — рявкнул на него Стив, и Питер бы рассмеялся, если мог. —Твой Паркер отличный парень, сильный боец, а главное — не существует в мире преграды, которую он не преодолеет, если ему будешь помогать ты! Так возьми себя за жопу и помоги ему вернуться.  
Питеру от этих слов стало очень больно. Он пытался кричать, мысленно звал их обоих по именам, зависал совсем рядом с мистером Старком и, глядя в лицо, изо всех сил старался донести мысль, что с ним все в порядке. Но они его не видели и не замечали. В отчаянии он ударил по стене, на миг забыв о собственной бесплотности. Рука, разумеется, прошла насквозь, но ближайшая розетка заискрила, и лампочка у Старка над головой резко вспыхнула ярче и погасла.  
Тот посмотрел наверх, перевел взгляд на Стива и кивнул.  
— Я схожу к нему, а потом действительно пойду посплю.  
Стив сочувственно улыбнулся и протянул руку похлопать его по плечу, но в последний момент передумал.

***  
Питер наблюдал за тем, как мистер Старк гладит его по руке. Обычная супергеройская рука — когда он был в порядке, он смог бы ею поднять Тони в броне. Но сейчас рука была там, а Питер — отдельно от нее и злился, что не может ответить на ласку. Смотреть, как его тела мягко касаются чужие пальцы, и быть не в состоянии ответить, было больно, не смотреть — невыносимо. Он все что угодно отдал бы за возможность поговорить сейчас с мистером Старком, но тот его не замечал, и Питер ничего не мог… И тут он вспомнил, что на самом деле может. Розетка искрила, когда он ударил рядом с ней, а до того ему удалось задержать манипулятор, пусть и совсем ненадолго.  
Питер приблизился к экрану кардиомонитора и на пробу провел по нему пальцем. Кривая дрогнула, потянулась вслед его прикосновению, побежала дальше, а потом, обновившись, снова потянулась к пальцу. И ко второму. Действуя уже всеми пальцами на обеих руках, Питер заставил линию при каждом обновлении на пару мгновений рисовать на экране буквы.  
Монитор запищал, Тони подскочил к нему и в растерянности потряс головой: резкие пики кардиограммы сложились в его имя.  
— Прости, Питер, — сказал он, отвернувшись от экрана, — я, пожалуй прервусь на сон. Но потом обязательно вернусь.  
Тони погладил Питера по лицу и, не оглядываясь больше на экран монитора, вышел из палаты.

***  
В течение нескольких часов после игр с экраном Питер не мог сдвинуться с места. Он смотрел на свое неподвижное, бесполезное сейчас тело и размышлял. Судя по всему, у него имелся некий энергетический заряд, который он расходовал на перемещения в пространстве и взаимодействия с электричеством. Из этого вытекали две вещи: во-первых, он был жив (не то чтобы в этом были сомнения, но уверенность еще никогда не мешала). Во-вторых, он может общаться с внешним миром, и это была первая хорошая новость за несколько дней. Главное — не расходовать энергию зря.  
Как только Питер снова смог перемещаться, он первым делом отправился на кухню: там всегда кто-нибудь был, да и экран был явно побольше. Выбор направления оказался удачным: за столом сидели доктор Беннер и Вдова, у плиты в четыре руки творили пирог Стив и Баки.  
Питер облизнулся — в последний раз те пекли пироги перед его последней сессией. Стив тогда приносил их в лаунж неподалеку от мастерской, где Питер предпочитал готовиться, и на запах обязательно выползал и мистер Старк. Иногда к ним присоединялся кто-нибудь из команды, но обычно они сидели втроем. пили чай с пирогом, и Стив отвлекал Питера от бесконечных формул, а мистер Старк наоборот — заваливал формулами плотнее. Под конец подобных посиделок Питер всякий раз обязательно засыпал, а просыпался потом всегда у себя в комнате. Он никогда не спрашивал, кто его относит и укладывает, боясь узнать, что это не мистер Старк, и лишиться прекрасной ночной фантазии.  
— Думаешь, Старк вылезет из норы, если к чаю не прилагается Паучок? —  
спросила Вдова, не отрывая взгляда от документов у себя в руках.  
— Думаю, — Стив с очень напряженным лицом раскатывал тесто, — не только Тони нуждается в чае. Мне не нравится похоронная атмосфера на базе.  
— Кстати об атмосфере, а кто-нибудь сообщил о Питере Стрэнджу? — Баки обвел взглядом присутствующих. Доктор Бэннер нахмурился, вдруг побледнел и пулей вылетел из кухни. Проводив его взглядом, остальные уставились на Баки. — Что? — развел испачканными в муке руками тот. — Он же нейрохирург.  
Питер решил, что сейчас, пока все смотрят примерно туда, куда нужно, настал подходящий момент для воздействия на экран. Он провел по нему пальцем и… ничего не произошло. Сосредоточившись, Питер снова коснулся экрана, и снова фиаско. И тогда он беззвучно закричал, но и экран, и люди в комнате остались безучастны.  
Питеру снова стало страшно. Что же не так? Ему не хватает энергии на воздействие, или он не учел какой-то фактор? А если энергия исчезнет полностью — он умрет?  
В течение дня он пытался взаимодействовать с током в разных помещениях, но ни на что повлиять не вышло. Включая даже кардиомонитор.  
Когда Питер добрался до мастерской, мистер Старк работал. Его лицо было сосредоточенным и отрешенным.  
Питер коснулся его (безуспешно, разумеется). Голоэкран пестрел графиками и таблицами, которые поглощали бы все внимание мистера Старка, даже если бы Питер был здесь во плоти. Тогда Питер попытался дотронуться до голограммы, и буква, которой он касался, засветилась ярче и последовала за его рукой. Он с трудом стряхнул ее с кончиков пальцев, и та зависла в пустом пространстве экрана. Целые слова Питеру подчиняться отказались, и тогда он стал подтягивать буквы.  
«Тони я здесь», засветилось на экране сбоку.  
— Уработался… — пробормотал Старк. — Пятница, диагностика протокола «мой дом  
моя крепость».  
— Две тысячи семьсот двадцать три попытки внедрения отраженных на уровне  
пять. Четыреста двадцать семь на уровне четыре. Восемь на уровне три. Ни одна попытка не дошла до уровня два и далее.  
— Тогда что, твою мать, у меня на экране?  
— Вы моя мать, сэр. На экране схема проведения электрических импульсов от  
головного мозга до дополнительных механических частей тела. Также — уравнения, описывающие их. График жизненных показателей Питера Паркера. Больше ничего.  
Старк закрыл глаза, открыл — надпись никуда не исчезла, наоборот, дополнилась еще одним словом.  
«Питер».

***  
Сообщение ПЯТНИЦы: «Стивен Стрэндж в здании», — заставило Питера оторваться от обдумывания, что написать вразумительного. Судя по виду Тони, текущая попытка была неудачной, да и вообще, сама идея была довольно криповой. Он отпустил буквы, и те утекли обратно к своим статьям и формулам. Старк вдохнул, выдохнул, сжал кулаки и покинул мастерскую. Питер поспешил за ним.  
Когда они добрались до палаты, Стрэндж уже вовсю спорил с докторами Чо и Бэннером.  
Старк не стал размениваться на приветствия и сходу прекратил перепалку.  
— Стрэндж, ты-то хоть знаешь, что с ним?— Пока нет. Тело в порядке, мозг жив. Поищу аналогичные случаи, но не в официальной медицине.  
— И-и?  
— Уже иду.  
Стрэндж шагнул в портал, а его плащ остался в палате, величественно левитировал на кровать и укрыл собой тело Питера.  
Увидев, как у Старка вытянулось лицо, Питер засмеялся и почувствовал себя гораздо лучше, чем за последние несколько дней.  
Снова открылся портал и раздался голос Стрэнджа, зовущий плащ. Плащ зов проигнорировал, устраивая складки удобнее. Стрэндж, обиженным тоном, явно недостойным Верховного мага Земли, пробормотал «ну и живи там теперь», и портал исчез.  
— У нас есть возможность удалить данный объект из палаты? — поинтересовалась  
доктор Чо.  
— Боюсь, что нет, — неловко улыбнулся доктор Бэннер. — Может, чаю? Думаю, фирменный  
«суперсолдатский» пирог уже готов.  
— Нет, у меня есть еще пациенты, которые требуют моего внимания. А у мистера Паркера и без меня есть великолепный специалист в мгновенном доступе и круглосуточная нянька, — доктор Чо величественно удалилась из палаты. Немного расстроенный Бэннер поспешил за ней.  
Старк уставился на плащ, плащ уставился в ответ. Глядя на это противостояние, Питер по-настоящему развеселился. Он подлетел к кардиомонитору, намереваясь написать что-нибудь новое, и тут Плащ поднялся с его тела и опустился ему плечи, и он впервые со своего пробуждения в лаборатории Осьминога почувствовал прикосновение. Это было ошеломляюще прекрасно. Этого так не хватало. Он жив, он вернется, он чувствует, он дышит, он… Может плакать? Питер прижал руки к щекам. Они плакали вместе: его дух и его тело. Это было странно.  
— Пит? — голос мистера Старка был взволнованным, напуганным. — Не плачь. Карапуз, когда ты очнешься, я надену кенгуриную сумку, посажу тебя туда и больше не выпущу ни на миг.  
Питер ошеломленно наблюдал, как тот целует ему руки, утирает слезы с неподвижного лица, мелет чушь. Больше всего сейчас он желал утешить боль Тони. Сказать, что сумка не понадобится, что он сам всеми конечностями вцепится в него и никогда-никогда не отпустит. Тони прижался лбом к его лбу.  
Питер завыл. Он так хотел почувствовать это прикосновение, внимание Тони, обращенное на него, тепло его рук и губ...  
Монитор запищал, повинуясь призрачным пальцам.  
«Тони!» — слышалось в звуках.  
«Тони! Тони!» — скакали пики кардиограммы.  
В течение нескольких секунд все приборы сходили с ума. Все, что могло светиться — вспыхивало и гасло, все, что могло пищать — пищало.  
Звук все нарастал, и Старк склонился над телом Питера и закрыл ему уши руками, пытаясь одновременно прикрыть свои, втянув голову в плечи.  
А Питер кричал, пытаясь прорваться к любимому человеку и злясь на собственное тело, которое отняло у него внимание Тони. Поняв, что все его усилия не приносят успеха, решил, что будет лучше, если отключить его совсем, чтобы…  
Плащ отпрянул от него, укрывая полами его тело и склонившегося над ним Тони. Лампочки вспыхнули и взорвались, писк кардиомонитора перешел в невыносимый диапазон и оборвался. Запахло жженой проводкой и горячим металлом. Воцарилась абсолютная тишина.  
Плащ на кровати пошевелился, Тони переместил голову Питеру на грудь, вслушиваясь в стук сердца.  
Сам Питер бессильно наблюдал; возможность двигаться вновь покинула его, как и эмоции, предшествовавшие катаклизму. Остались лишь усталость и отчаянье.  
В проеме двери показались Стив и доктор Бэннер.  
— Сердце бьется, — оповестил их Тони, не выбираясь из-под плаща. — И он дышит без аппарата.  
— Разумеется бьется, — доктор Бэннер был спокоен. — Оно не переставало биться и не требовало поддержки. Мы только регистрировали показатели. Все реакции в норме, а капельница только потому, что кормить бессознательного человека довольно сложно. Но что тут у вас произошло?  
Старк осторожно слез с кровати; Плащ тут же снова укрыл Питера. Благодарно погладив край плаща, Тони нежно коснулся бледной щеки рядом.  
— Похоже, я зря недолюбливал домашнего питомца Стрэнджа. А вот почему внезапно сошла с ума техника, ума не приложу, но узнаю обязательно.  
— У вас завелся полтергейст, — донеслось из открывающегося портала раньше, чем из него шагнул Стивен. — Где он? — обратился он к Плащу.  
Артефакт тут же оставил тело на кровати в покое, подлетел к зависшему Питеру и лег ему на плечи. Прикосновение по-прежнему было приятным, но сил теперь не прибавляло.  
— До начала светопредставления он висел так же, — прокомментировал Тони. — Откуда на базе полтергейст? Или у твоей летающей ночнушки дурные шутки?  
— Судя по тому, что мне удалось узнать, Отто Октавиус пытался обменять свое сознание на сознания Питера и захватить его тело.  
Тони побледнел и сполз вдоль кровати. Стрэндж поднял руку в успокаивающем жесте.  
— Но процесс не был завершен, сознание Питера он извлек, а но ни уничтожить его, ни занять его место не успел.  
— То есть то, что на экране в мастерской и здесь появлялись слова... Я не сошел с ума? Это Питер пытался со мной связаться?  
— Тони, у тебя видения, и ты не сообщил? — подал голос Стив. — Это безответственно…  
— Отвали, зануда, — отмахнулся от него Старк и снова уставился на Стрэнджа. — Теперь, когда мы знаем, что с Паучком, мы можем ему помочь?  
— Да.

***  
В течение часа комната преобразилась. Ровно в том месте, над которым парил Плащ и, соответственно, завис Питер, появилась пентаграмма, в центр которой аккуратно уложили тело Питера, закутанное в простыню. По сторонам пентаграммы дымились чаши, по углам — нервные Мстители: тоже дымились, метафорически. У головы Питера Стивен Стрэндж, совершенно не внушительный без плаща, читал ритмичные заклятья и совершал магические пассы. Движения его рук были резкими, отрывистыми, каждое из них порождало новый сияющий символ. Символы застывали в воздухе, заключая тело, Плащ и чаши в сверкающую клетку. Питеру каждый новый символ и каждый новый «прут» причиняли невыносимую боль. Он раз за разом пытался покинуть пентаграмму, но Плащ удерживал его в ее границах. Казалось, магический артефакт не доверял Паучку после попытки… Самоубийства? Да, выходило, что так.  
Едва способному воспринимать хоть что-то, кроме отчаянного желания сбежать от боли, Питеру осталось только наблюдать. Вот Стив неподвижно смотрит на ритуал, плечом прикрывая Баки. Вот Черная Вдова, Наташа, боком притерлась боком к доктору Бэннеру и с силой стискивает его ладонь. Тони…  
Тони, неотрывно смотрел на его тело расширенными зрачками. На его виске пульсировала вена, а губы беззвучно повторяли: «Пит, Питер, Питти…»  
И Питер откликнулся, потянулся, всем существом желая коснуться этих губ. Ему было просто необходимостью оказаться в кольце рук Тони и обнять в ответ. Обнять свою невозможную мечту о том, как Тони уносит его, заснувшего, в комнату и остается вместе с ним до утра. Мечту снова смеяться рядом с ним. Завтракать в его компании. Возиться в лаборатории вместе с ним. Вместе!  
Свет магических символов стал невыносимо ярким. Тело Питера выгнулось, и он закричал. Это был животный, необузданный, парализующий крик во всю силу вновь обретенных легких.  
Тони рванулся, бухнулся рядом на колени и замер, не зная, чем помочь и как облегчить страдания. Питера затрясло, и Тони поймал его голову на ладонь, не дав расшибить об пол, притянул к груди и принялся успокаивающе шептать. Баки и Стив поймали за руки и ноги, зафиксировали, удерживая неподвижно.  
Стрэндж продолжал речитатив, не обращая внимания на пот, расчертивший его лицо блестящими дорожками. Наташа сжимала руку доктора Бэннера уже обеими руками.  
Последний магический пасс, последнее слово — и крик прекратился, как и судороги. Питер приоткрыл глаза, обводя взглядом присутствующих, и снова закрыл. Грудь его ходила ходуном, дыхание было шумным и загнанным.  
— Нам следует провести ряд тестов, чтобы убедиться… — начал доктор Бэннер.  
Тони на него нашипел вполголоса, подхватил Питера на руки и понес в соседнюю палату, а то устроили тут проходной двор. Остальные молча расступились, одинаково опасаясь как потревожить больного, так и нарваться на недоброе слово.  
Питер жался к Тони. Его трясло, но тепло, о котором он так мечтал, не давало рухнуть обратно в небытие. Сил открыть глаза не было, все тело было налито усталостью, но страх не проснуться заставлял держаться в сознании. Тони попытался опустить его на кровать, но Питер вцепился — не отодрать, и Тони решил проблему просто: лег вместе и ним и прижал к себе.

***  
Пока пришедшие следом за ним в палату Брюс и Стрэндж осматривали Питера, не было произнесено ни единого слова. Взгляд, которым Тони следил за манипуляциями, наверняка пугал и подгонял почище необходимости. Выдав заключение, что пациент просто спит, доктора предпочли ретироваться на кухню — реанимироваться сладким пирогом и чаем.  
Проводив их ревнивым взглядом, Тони обнял Питера крепче и натянул поверх них одеяло.  
— Пятница, — Тони нахмурился, формулируя просьбу, — закажи пошив сумки-кенгуру на размер Питера. И да, Железного Человека и Тони Старка сутки ни для кого нет, даже если Земля будет разваливаться на куски.  
Он еще долго лежал, вслушиваясь в спокойное дыхание Питера, и был вознагражден за ожидание самой дорогой для него улыбкой в мире.


End file.
